


Homecoming

by Twinkleballa



Series: Summer Secrets Universe [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Homecoming, M/M, Stan found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: School is back in session and Kyle reflects on all the changes the summer had brought to his relationships, both old and new.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my short Summer Secrets. I might just randomly write in this universe when I'm inspired.

It was finally fall in South park with brisk mornings and sweltering afternoons. Kyle looked up from the cash box at the roar of the crowd coming from the South Park High Football Field. As student council president he was in charge of the raffle table. Local businesses had donated gift certificates to raise money for the senior class trip. 

“Sounds like our boys have scored again!” Red chirped excitedly as she handed her most recent customer their change. 

Kyle nodded making eye contact with Wendy over at the face painting table and they both roll their eyes knowingly. Both of their boyfriends were putting in extra effort during the game this afternoon, trying to outdo each other. Ever since Kyle and his former frenemy had come out to their friends at the end of summer, his best friend Stan had had the hardest time accepting it. It wasn’t the fact Kyle was gay, Stan had known that for years. That Kyle would date Eric Cartman on the other hand had left the Marsh boy in a state of shock. 

Kyle would need to grow more fingers to be able to count the number of times Stan had asked him if he was being blackmailed during the first week that the couple had come out. Ever since the two football players have been on the edge of coming to blows. Cartman had no problem using his smugness to get under Stan’s skin. It didn’t help the two athletes had also been competing to be captain of the football team and this game would heavily influence the coach’s decision. 

The ginger boy new his friend was just protective but there are only so many times he can defend his relationship before storming off in an angry fit of his own. This is becoming a strain on his oldest and closest friendship. Luckily Eric had actually been very supportive in private and had convinced Kyle to try to mend fences after the stress of homecoming had passed. A smile began to crawl across his freckled face as he thought about the last time he and Eric had been alone in the football player’s room. Hes quickly shaken out of these thoughts as the roar of the crowd starts up again this time even louder. 

“Kyle! Kyle! We won!” The excited voice of Butters cuts through the cheering, as the blonde cheerleader runs up to the table glowing with pride. The graceful blonde is bouncing slightly as he replays the end of the game for his ginger friend. “Then Eric totally tackled this guy, which was kinda scary, but it allowed Stan to make a straight shot to the goal line!” The dancer’s limbs were waving around in excitement. 

Kyle shares a surprised look with Wendy who had also walked over to hear Butter’s story. The way they’ve been acting it seems more likely Cartman would’ve tackled Stan. The cheering gets louder as the football players come charging off the field. Stan spots them first landing in front of his girlfriend like an excited puppy, but before Kyle can see his reward he’s lifted off the ground and swung around into the muscled arms of his own boyfriend. 

“You’re all sweaty Fatass put me down!” The curly haired boy protests, but can’t hide his smile at the excitement he sees in Cartman’s blue eyes. The brunette just smirks leaning in for a kiss that is happily returned. Pale hands sliding into the linebacker’s hair. “Ugh!, Please go shower.” Kyle adds pulling back. Eric’s hand had slid down his back to rest in the back pocket of Kyle’s jeans. 

“Anything for you dear!” The larger boy grins all teeth. Suddenly Stan’s voice cuts through their staring contest. 

“I’ll walk with you man, that tackle totally won us the game.” The pale teen is smiling awkwardly at the couple, his kind words an olive branch for his behavior the past few weeks. Kyle smiles at his friend before turning back to look at his boyfriend, emerald green eyes gazing up at him through thick lashes asking him not to antagonize. 

Surprisingly the linebacker just nods. “Sure Hippie lets go.” He says before pulling Kyle back in for a quick kiss. “Stay at my place tonight?” The brunette asks, voice gruff, into the other boy’s curls as he presses a last kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course.” Kyle says unable to keep the cheeky grin at the first sign of the two most important guys in his life finally getting along again. Watching the athletes head towards the locker room Kyle can’t help but think this is going to be the best year ever.


End file.
